Un dia mas
by Nhoe
Summary: Las vacaciones de Midorima en Akita han llegado a su fin, y por mas dispuesto que este a irse, Murasakibara no piensa dejarlo. Su novio solo pide una cosa, un día mas. Drable MuraMido


-Murasakibara, ya te lo he dicho, realmente debo volver a poner todo en orden para el comienzo de clases. No insistas- Midorima abrió su maleta dispuesto a empacar sus ropas, mientras el peli morado le observaba desde el marco de la puerta devorando su segunda bolsa de frituras. El todavía no podía creer que su Mido chin ya tenía que irse, las dos semanas de vacaciones en Akita habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto y no quería dejar ir a su pareja.

-Mido chin~, aun si te quedas un día mas tienes tiempo de sobra para organizarte. ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte más tiempo conmigo?- El peliverde conocía ese tono de voz más de lo que le gustaría, un tono de suplica lento e infantil, después de haber caído varias veces en su truco, se había vuelto más o menos inmune.

-Eso no funcionara conmigo- La conversación pareció simplemente terminar ahí, con un ruido de envolturas de fondo, Midorima coloco sus camisas perfectamente dobladas en una esquina de la maleta y siguió preparando el resto. Murasakibara no quería rendirse, mientras el peliverde aun estaba de espalda, tomó algunas de las camisas y las sacó afuera con suma cautela, para luego volver a su lugar en el marco de la puerta.

Unos quince minutos después la técnica seguía funcionando y el chico de Yosen ya iba por su cuarta bolsa de dulces. El ruido de las envolturas de aluminio comenzó a molestar a Midorima, quien gruñía cada vez que encontraba que el montón de ropa al contrario de disminuir aumentaba, parecía como si estuviera desempacando en vez de guardar. Sentía como si ya hubiera empacado esas camisas un millón de veces, realmente no recordaba haber traído tanta ropa.

Murasakibara sonreía inocente ante su travesura y comía despreocupado sus chucherías. Midorima estaba a punto de perder los estribos hasta que algo hizo cortocircuito en su cerebro y cayó en cuenta que ya había empacado su pijama cuatro veces. Miro a su despreocupado novio comer y observar la habitación, ¿Se había rendido tan rápido? Se dio la vuelta como todas las otras veces, fingiendo estar concentrado, luego volvió rápidamente su vista a la maleta para encontrar al mas alto sacando su pijama otra vez.

-Murasakibara!-lo reprendió y se ajustó las gafas, aun no podía creer que había pasado casi media hora guardando las mismas prendas cientos de veces. Observo de nuevo al chico más alto, lucia arrepentido y había dejado las camisas en la cama junto con su bolsa de frituras.

-Mido-chin, perdón. No te enojes conmigo.

-Lo que hiciste fue infantil y absurdo. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Mm lo prometo, pero Mido chin tiene que quedarse conmigo un día mas- Midorima se sintió en un verdadero dilema, a él realmente le encantaría quedarse, podía inclusive, después de todo se había hartado de empacar después de perder media hora. Su orgullo le incomodaba en el fondo, pero esto no impidió que terminara cediendo a los caprichos de su pareja.

-Odio dejarte ganar- esto último fue un murmullo para sí mismo, como recordatorio de no volver a caer en estrategias tan simples, el sin embargo, lo haría de nuevo.

Entre mantas en el sofá, con una película no muy interesante pero lo suficiente para una tarde lluviosa, Murasakibara sabía que a su novio no le gustaba el ruido constante de las envolturas de sus dulces, así que desistió de comerlos por algunos escasos momentos, en cambio coloco suavemente su mentón en el hombro del otro y lo arrullo en sus brazos por la cintura. Midorima pensaba protestar, inclusive abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero termino cerrándola y disfrutando de la compañía, después de todo, tardarían mucho en encontrarse de nuevo en persona.

Midorima era consciente que la pausa de Atsushi con sus dulces era tan solo temporal, apenas la lluvia parara, insistiría en ir a comprar más dulces porque ˝No son suficientes˝, el sabia que muy a su pesar terminaría aceptando, por lo cual irían al centro y terminaría siendo arrastrado por todas y cada una de las tiendas de dulces en un kilometro a la redonda, y que tendría que aguantar ser mimado en público y que la gente les mirase raro.

Pero él no se quejaba, a él le encantaban esos momentos con su pareja. Lo único que pedía es que no se volviera a repetir ningún berrinche similar, Murasakibara era definitivamente su perdición.


End file.
